The Stories of You & Me
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Bits of HaruxKyou drabble that I write here and there. Stories are not connected to each other; mostly just cute little fluff scenes.  M for swearing and sexual situations in some chapters.
1. Scaredy Cat

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: T atm for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Kyou hates Halloween and Haru loves it, so of course the ox is going to have a bit of fun...

A/N: So "The Stories of You & Me" is going to be where I upload any and all drabble I've written concerning HaruxKyou. I have a few things laying around here and there and sometimes I just get a scene or something in my head that I'd like to write but I don't because I know it will never be a full-fledged story, so this way I can write those little ideas or moments down and share them. :) Most of it will probably be adorbz fluff~ Just to reiterate, most of these will not be complete stories, and most of them will not have proper endings or beginnings as they will probably tend to just be "snapshot" pieces, but please enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

><p>The wind picked up outside and the leaves shook on the trees. Kyou froze, muscles tensing as his ears strained. Bare branches slapped against the side of the house, making him twitch anxiously. The night was black outside, the deepest kind of black because of the new moon and the cloud cover over the stars. He couldn't see anything unusual out of his window.<p>

The breath he had been keeping pent up whooshed out as he berated himself for being so damn jittery. It was like some scene out of a shitty horror movie. He laid back on his bed and tried to calm down. It was the time of the year he hated most, the absolute _worst _as far as he was concerned!

Halloween. What a _stupid_ holiday! People dressing up in ridiculous costumes and running around like idiots begging for candy. Honestly, who thought that crap up? Of course what he really hated was the haunted houses! Just the thought of them made the sweat rise along his spine. He clenched his jaw at the thought of his own unmanly conduct when he was dragged through one of those damn things! The other cousins knew of his...aversion and tried their damnedest to annoy him by dragging him through them.

This year things would be totally different. This time he wouldn't make even one tiny noise!

"Kyou."

The cat bolted upright, all the little hairs on his body raising as his heart leaped into his throat. It took him a moment to process the silhouette standing in his doorway. "Haru," he growled. "Can't you knock for once?"

The ox took a step past the doorway, eyes locked on his boyfriend. His stare was almost...eerie, and it was creeping the cat out. "Kyou," the ox repeated, voice deep.

The cat was really getting irritated now. "What the hell do you want? Are we leaving for the festival now?"

A pale hand lifted toward the orange-haired boy. "Blood."

Kyou frowned and looked down at himself, wondering if he might have an open scratch from a fight with Yuki, but there was nothing. He looked back up at the ox and stared hard. Something was...off. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Irises which were normally a warm chocolate were completely black. Kyou's stomach flipped over at the strangeness of it, but he tried to remain calm. The ox was stilling staring at him.

Hatsuharu's head tilted to the side, his face cold and blank. "I want blood."

Kyou scowled as his heartbeat picked up. Haru was definitely fucking with him and he didn't think it was one bit funny. He was going to tell him to get the hell out but then the ox's mouth fell open and the cat felt fear crawl up and down his skin.

Hatsuharu had fangs. Two white, pointed canines hung from his mouth, glistening with saliva. "I'm so hungry," the ox murmured. "Feed me, please."

"That's not funny, you dick," Kyou tried to hiss but his voice lacked power. He tried to stop himself from scooting backward when the ox started walking toward him again; his limbs started to feel like jelly. Those inhuman black eyes and blank, open-mouthed stare were really starting to freak him out.

The younger teen was crawling up the bed now and the cat leaned his torso back as far as possible without laying down to avoid contact. "Kyou..." His name came out as a breathy little moan that started the blood flowing south. Hatsuharu leaned in closer, turning his head and sniffing just below Kyou's jaw, still a foot away. Black eyes stared into frightened crimson. "Your blood... It smells so good..."

Kyou's heart was pounding furiously now. He jumped and almost screamed as a pale hand grabbed his shoulder; the fingernails were sharp and pointed, like claws. "H-Haru," he managed to whisper out of his fear-constricted throat. "It's not funny any more, okay? You had your joke."

Black eyes never looked away from their fiendish contemplation of the fluttering pulse beneath the tan skin of Kyou's neck. "Hungry... Let me just have a little bit..."

The hand on his shoulder tightened and the cat really did scream as that pale face dove between his jaw and shoulder. He felt twin points stab into his neck; he arched, gasping, and an arm wound around his back to support him as his body went limp with shock.

The only thought was,_ Oh shit, Haru really is a vampire and he's going to drain me dry!_

The two fangs bit down again, reaffirming their grip and Kyou cried out piteously. Wet, sucking noises made him shudder and he felt a wet trickle down his collarbone. It had to be blood, his blood leaking out of him. He moaned in terror, feebly trying to push his attacker away. It was starting to feel good as his vampire boyfriend began to maul his neck in earnest; it was obviously part of Haru's new unholy magic to woo his victim. Kyou moaned and squirmed as he felt his erection grow in his pants.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended as the fangs pulled free. Kyou went limp and cool arms lowered him to the bed. His breath came in short hitches, mind gone fuzzy. The vampire stared down at him in interest with cold black eyes. Was Kyou going to be Haru's first kill? No, he wasn't dying yet; his heart was still beating, though he was too weak to even move his limbs now. Was Haru just waiting to finish him off? Or maybe...

Did the ox want to "turn" his lover so they could always be together?

The vampire licked his lips and Kyou could see the sizable bulge in his leather pants now. The cat's breathing picked up in anticipation...

"What are you two doing? I heard yelling..." Yuki stood in the bedroom doorway, hand on a hip. He was dressed in a costume of Caesar, long white toga flowing to the ground.

Hatsuharu looked over his shoulder from where his hips straddled Kyou's and the cat wanted to shout to the rat to run, get some garlic or stakes or silver bullets or—!

"Ah, Yuki," Hatsuharu acknowledged in a completely normal voice, his face settling back into its usual peaceful, warm state. "Kyou and I were just having a bit of fun."

The wheels in the cat's head began turning.

"Well, hurry up," the rat said aloofly. "Tohru wants to put the finishing touches on your vampire costume. We're leaving soon." Yuki eyed them with disapproval once more and then left.

Kyou's hand flew to his neck then he examined the wetness on his fingers: the ox's saliva. Most definitely not blood. Rage began to spark in the cat as he stared up into those creepy black eyes. "What the _fuck_...!"

Hatsuharu's hand lifted, fingers wiggling to display the pointed nails. "Fake nails." A pale finger tapped the ox's face next to an eye. "Contact lenses." The finger traveled down to prick itself on a pointed canine. "Temporary fangs."

The older teen snarled in anger. "None of that shit was real!"

"This was." Hatsuharu rolled his trapped erection against his boyfriend. The cat hissed, back bowing upward. The ox took advantage and lowered his lips to the expanse of tan neck again. His tongue lashed against the skin, picking up the faint tang of salt. He ran the fake fangs along sensitive flesh, relishing the buck of hips below him. He bit down again, sucking with passion until the cat was a mewling mess. Hatsuharu pulled back when he was sure his boyfriend was pliant. He chuckled lasciviously as his tongue lathered the abused flesh again. "Oh, Kyou-kitten*, you're so gullible. It's so sweet."

Before he knew it, he was on his ass, the side of his face throbbing.

"You're such a dick!" The cat stood over him, panting and hair wild and face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I know; I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Kyou stared down at his boyfriend, disgruntled, then scowled. The ox's remorseful face was too cute to stay mad at. "I forgive you," he grumbled reluctantly. "Just don't ever do something like that again!"

Hatsuharu smiled as he stood. Yuki was calling for them from downstairs; they were ready to leave. His fingers reached out, brushing over the cat's arm, and Kyou warily put up with the touch. The ox leaned over and brushed his lips over an ear. "I'll hold your hand so you won't be so scared during the haunted houses." Their fingers laced together. Kyou snorted and gave him a playful shove.

The ox wasn't even going to mention the giant hickeys on the cat's neck. That would be a whole extra level of fun soothing him when he found out the side of his neck sported at least three giant purple and red bruises.

* * *

><p>*Kyou-kitten would translate as Kyou-koneko. I just like the sound of it and I like thinking about Haru calling Kyou that. XD<p> 


	2. Hatsuharu's Guilty Pleasure

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: T atm for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru has a guilty little pleasure that he likes to indulge.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu swung the door open, admitting Kyou into the cat's own bedroom. The Cat was...well, a cat at the moment, and opening doors without opposable thumbs was a bit impossible, so the ox obliged his cousin.<p>

Kyou padded into the bedroom, tail lifted high, the tip of it twitching. Hatsuharu followed behind, shutting the door quietly as if to avoid disturbing anyone although the house was empty. He crossed to his older cousin's bed, aware of crimson eyes following his every movement, and sat.

The cat sat back on his haunches and regarded the silent ox. "I think we're both aware of your little...obsession now." His orange tail flicked back and forth across the floor in irritation as he studied his lover's lack of attention. "Haru, are you listening?" he asked, fur bristling.

Hatsuharu blinked slowly as if coming out of a daze. "Hmm?"

"Tch!" Kyou tried to look disapproving of the ox's spaced-out look even though he thought the vacant expression endearing. His eyes narrowed as he tried to stay focused. "You pushed me," he accused.

The younger boy's face stayed blank. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Kyou scowled, tail lashing back and forth faster, annoyed that the ox was trying to feign ignorance. "You pushed me in front of her!" he reiterated, voice strained. "That girl we passed. You _made_ me transform!"

Hatsuharu was staring off at a wall, finger scratching an ear. "Nope, don't know what you mean."

The cat sighed at the insincere nonchalance and rolled his eyes. "It's not a joke; at least act a _little_ remorseful! We could get in serious trouble if someone found out! And this is not the first time; it's the fifth in a month! It's not a coincidence any more."

"I know," the younger boy admitted slowly. Hatsuharu looked back down at his boyfriend sitting there on the floor in his other form. "It's just that..." The ox paused, smiled sweetly. "You're so soft."

Kyou's fur bristled. "You gotta be frickin' kiddin' me," he muttered. He tried to look away from those chocolate eyes in that sweet face, but it was hard to stay mad when his boyfriend was looking at him like that. "Look, you can't just do whatever you want, dumbass. You need to think about the consequences!" The cat fidgeted at the ox's crestfallen look. He huffed out a sigh and looked off at a point over the other boy's shoulder. "At least give me some frickin' warning next time," he murmured.

Hatsuharu blinked in surprise. "'Next time'?" he asked.

"Yeah," the cat muttered. "But seriously, don't do it with random girls any more. At least have Tohru hug me instead or something!" Kyou looked back at Hatsuharu, their eyes meeting. A goofy smile was plastered on the other boy's face. "What?" the cat demanded gruffly. He was becoming entirely too mushy where his boyfriend was concerned.

"Can I?" the ox asked. "Since you're already..."

Kyou looked away again, the adoration and love in those chocolate eyes almost enough to make him squirm, and then he met the gaze straight on. "Fine," he grumbled. "But just for a little bit!"

Hatsuharu's smile widened as he watched the cat's muscles bunch and then Kyou was in his lap with an easy, graceful leap. The warm little body circled his thighs, clawed paws kneading the ox's legs before settling down.

Hatsuharu wasted no time burying his fingers in soft, orange fur. They massaged down the line of the cat's spine and Kyou gave a human groan of pleasure at the treatment, butt arching upward. Nimble pale fingers then crept up to cup around the feline's face and Hatsuharu's heart beat faster in anticipation.

He was about to indulge himself in his greatest guilty pleasure.

The fingers began to move and Kyou swooned, shoving his face against them. Then it started, a low rumble in his chest that turned into a full-fledged purr. Why his space cadet boyfriend was obsessed with making him purr, he didn't know, and he definitely would never admit that it made him feel special.

Hatsuharu rubbed at the cat's cheeks, marveling at the vibration of the purring. Once he had discovered that the older boy possessed the ability to purr when transformed, he just couldn't get enough. It was such a cute side of Kyou and it made him feel special to see it. Little paws were kneading fervently at his thigh as the cat shoved his face against pale fingers.

The ox chuckled as he picked the feline up and cuddled him close to his chest. One hand held Kyou around the chest while the other rubbed under his furry chin. The cat bumped his head up beneath the ox's jaw, purring uncontrollably. It was so embarrassing but Haru's fingers felt so good.

Hatsuharu turned his face and rubbed his cheek over the soft fur at the top of the cat's head. "I love you, Kyou."

Kyou would have blushed if he had been in human form; those three words were still embarrassing and thrilling. He tipped his head back and rasped his rough tongue over the ox's chin. "I love you, too." The hands holding him tightened and his purring deepened in secret joy. He could definitely get used to this. He might even "accidentally" run into Tohru himself a few times.


	3. Poker Face

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: T atm for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Poker night at Shigure's house.

* * *

><p>"Ace-high flush," Hatsuharu drawled, showing his hand. He stared across the table at the cat, who was shaking in fury.<p>

"I thought you were bluffing!" Kyou spat, slamming his losing three of a kind on the table.

"I wasn't," the ox answered in that infuriating matter-of-fact voice.

"You know the rules, Orangey," Uotani said with a smirk. Hanajima sat beside her, hiding most of her face behind a fan. Her dark eyes stared at him.

"N-now, I'm sure Kyou-kun doesn't have to do…umm…" Tohru stuttered, cheeks beginning to turn red.

"No, whatever," the cat grumbled, standing. "It's not like I'm a _coward_." Crimson eyes shot a challenging glare at the rat.

Yuki lifted his chin with a stubborn look. "I refuse to demean myself because a few of you are bored."

"Coward," Kyou muttered again, hands going to the hem of his shirt. He hesitated and glared around the table. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Don't look while I do it!" he shouted. Four of them turned away and shut their eyes to avert any more yelling from the redhead. Hatsuharu, however, kept his eyes straight forward, staring directly at the cat. Kyou grunted then grasped the edge of his shirt and yanked it over his head. '_Stupid strip poker. What a stupid idea! Who wanted to play this dumb game anyway!'_

Kyou flushed when he suddenly remembered that it was in fact himself that had instigated this game. But he had only done it because he thought he could embarrass that damn rat, and now Yuki was only missing his school jacket and Kyou was down to his boxers. He cursed his arch-nemesis silently, eyes trying to bore a hole in the back of the rat's skull. He would definitely humiliate that dick somehow!

The cat was so intent in his hateful glaring that what happened next nearly startled him out of his skin. Hatsuharu suddenly leaned forward over the table, his eyes intent. One hand braced his weight on the table, the other reaching out to grasp one tan hip. His pink tongue darted out and licked a wet trail from the edge of Kyou's boxers to just above his navel.

The cat froze in place, blushing wildly. He and the ox had only been dating for a few weeks now, but their sexual relationship had developed fast; two teenage boys together did not make for the most chaste pair of people. Kyou startled as he remembered where they were, quickly glancing around to make sure none of the others had seen, but their backs were still turned.

"What's taking so long, Carrot Top? Getting shy now?" Uotani heckled him, but for once he ignored it as he looked down at the ox.

Hatsuharu stared up at the cat, his face blank but his eyes shining with desire. "I'm going to bed," he announced unceremoniously. Kyou, however, knew exactly what this meant. The ox was staying _in his room._

The cat swallowed, throat gone dry, wondering what exactly was going to happen to him tonight.


	4. His Majesty's Slave

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: (now) M for swearing and sexual situations/explicit scenes

The Gist of Things: AU story with Yuki & Haru as generals in an army at war with Kyou's tribe.

A/N: I listened to a whooooole lot of classical music while writing this one, like Bizet's "Farandole." There are three snippets to what could have/would have been a bigger story that I figure I'll never get around to actually writing, so here it is.

_"italics" = _foreign language

* * *

><p>The hall was crowded as the two men were announced. Everywhere hung the purple banners of the royal house and the light of a thousand candles refracted off handsomely wrought crystal chandeliers. They were fashionably late—yet again—thanks to Hatsuharu. The ball was in full swing, dancers crowding the center. Everywhere they looked was bursting with richly-coloured fabrics and sparkling jewels, and the air was filled with ladies' perfume and the rich aroma of roasted meat and fine wine. This was without a doubt more lavish than the last feast that was held. The eldest of the men sardonically wondered how the crown was paying for such sumptuousness, but then he supposed that was not his concern.<p>

Yuki straightened his formal jacket again, adjusted the golden braiding along his right shoulder which marked him as a ranked officer.

"Stop fussing," Hatsuharu murmured, calm and composed as usual.

"You made us late. If you had been on time like I had asked, there wouldn't be any need for my so-called 'fussing.' Are my pins straight?"

The black and-white haired man glanced over and nodded. "Shall we present ourselves?"

"I suppose we might as well get it out of the way," Yuki said ruefully. They both were not the sort for such munificent entertainment, but it was a celebration of their last successful campaign, after all. Their presence was most assuredly required. Hatsuharu—whom some of the soldiers had nicknamed The Ox for his stolid presence—bore it well while Yuki usually only made a vague appearance if he could get away with it. The duress of planning a military operation were less stressful to him and far more preferable.

Nevertheless, they made their way through the hall and finally arrived at the king's dais. Both bent the knee to show their fealty as was expected. Emperor Akito, first of his name, inclined his head in recognition and bid them rise with a gesture. "It is good to see my finest generals at long last appear before me. I was beginning to worry you would not attend the festivities planned in your honour." The emperor's dark eyes stared down at the men with interest. "Did you lose a button again, Hatsuharu? Or is there some other excuse for your tardiness this time?" he asked, voice smooth and soft.

The Ox made a short bow to his sovereign, face serious and showing no reaction to the jab. "No, Your Majesty. This time my uniform was not properly pressed."

The Stygian man seated on his throne above them made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat at the excuse. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I don't keep you around for your punctuality." Dark eyes traveled to the grey-haired man at The Ox's side. "My fair cousin Yuki, it warms my heart to see you returned safely home once more from the battlefield. I trust you were not too overly taxed this season?"

Yuki thought of all they had endured in the summer months; he thought of supply trains gone missing or packed with not enough provisions, of soldiers ill-equipped and looking to him for guidance, of long, miserable hours slogging through rain and mud and death. None of these things showed on his deferential face. "One season of war is much like the last, Your Majesty."

"Is this so?" Akito asked, though he obviously had no true interest in such matters. "I thank you both for your diligent efforts on behalf of the realm. I must say, your endeavours have brought such delightful commodities to our shining capitol." An elegantly slippered foot reached out and nudged a slave at the emperor's feet.

Yuki looked down at the slave for the first time; in honesty, such people were easily ignored as they usually operated in the background and were urged to remain unremarkable. He gauged the man to be around his own age. He could see why his royal cousin would have selected such a slave; he was a distinct, fire-haired man, which placed him as part of the northern hill tribes that they had worked so hard to stamp out rebelliousness in this long season. He sat on the floor, which Yuki thought must be none too comfortable, baleful eyes like garnets staring up at them. The swirling whorls of the hill tribes were tattooed on his exotic tan skin and his finely muscled body indicated he had once been a strong warrior of his people. A fine burnished collar ringed his throat, a single large ruby set in the center marking him as one of the emperor's personal pleasure slaves.

Yes, indeed he could see why Akito would prefer such an individual; his sovereign had always had a predilection for the extremely masculine type. Yuki thought with distaste that he would never want such a savage touching him, but that was neither here nor there. He glanced over at the younger man accompanying him; Hatsuharu was meeting the barbarian's glare calmly.

"Begging Your Majesty's pardon," Yuki said coolly, "but these savages are almost no better than primitive beasts. I would hardly think of them as commodities."

The emperor frowned and Yuki knew that he had shown his aversion too plainly. Akito waved at them, now turned apathetic toward their presence. "You may leave me," he said abruptly.

The two generals bowed and turned on their heels to make their withdrawal. At this point they resolved themselves to making greetings to all the proper heads of state and noteworthy nobles, but as they were mingling Yuki noticed Hatsuharu staring off into space and followed his gaze. The emperor still sat at the head of the hall on his embellished throne, his right-hand man Kureno standing behind him. But Haru's eyes were for the redheaded slave, who looked like some sort of heathen bodyguard.

"Excuse me," the tall man murmured to their party. Yuki hissed at him, tried to pull him back with as much decorum as possible, but The Ox was a headstrong fool. He could only pray that the younger man didn't cause a scene.

Hatsuharu walked with slow, deliberate steps toward the dais, his face placid. When he reached the platform, he bowed deeply once more to his sovereign, but addressed his question to the slave sitting at the emperor's feet. "Will you join me for a dance?" The other man scowled at him, eyes hard.

"You waste your time. He speaks but little of our dialect; he grunts in his barbarian tongue, a most crude form of communication, if one could even call it that," Akito said with disdain.

Hatsuharu nodded his understanding and spoke again. _"Will you join me for a dance?"_

The slave's eyes widened then narrowed. _"Why should I want your filthy hands on me?"_ the man retorted.

_"Because it will take you away from him, for a time at least," _Hatsuharu answered guilelessly. Crimson eyes studied him hostilely before the slave shrugged and nodded his consent to the proposition. Grey eyes moved up to meet imperious dark ones. "Your Majesty, with your permission?"

Akito looked away dispassionately. "Dance with the beast if it pleases you."

Hatsuharu made another deep bow then reached out his hand to the slave. It was ignored as the other man rose. True to his race, the slave was shorter and more broad about the shoulders. He stared up at the general balefully. Hatsuharu nodded courteously and motioned the other man to precede him. The milling populace made way for them on the floor, a pocket of space forming around them as they took position.

_"I do not know your foreign dances," _ the orange-haired man said brusquely.

_"That does not matter. Do you think you can follow my lead?"_

The slave grimaced in distaste. _"Does the sun set in the west? I can keep up with whatever oafish fumbling you call dancing."_

Instead of being offended, Hatsuharu allowed himself a small smile. The band struck up the opening chorus again and he led his partner into the dance. True to his word, the other man kept up, albeit perhaps a pace behind the beat. The Ox stepped forward with an upraised hand and interlocked fingers with the slave, both of their calloused hands rubbing together as they circled each other in the dance. _"You are from the Salassi tribes?"_

The slave scowled. _"Yes."_

_ "I thought so from your markings." _Hatsuharu allowed his thumb to run over the edge of one tattoo on the other man's hand, unimpressed by a warning hiss from his dance partner. _"And what are you called?"_

_ "Here I am called 'slave' and 'you' and 'whore,'"_ the tanned man said scathingly.

Hatsuharu was intrigued by those fiery red eyes, unperturbed by such harsh words; he had heard worse from the soldiers under his command. _"I meant your given name passed down to you from your father."_

The slave's face turned from openly hostile to cautiously interested at the displayed knowledge of his homeland's ways. _"My father passed down to me the name of Kyou."_

_ "Kyou," _The Ox repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. _"I am called Hatsuharu, but you may call me Haru."_

_ "Why did you ask me to dance?" _the slave demanded, annoyed with the pleasantries.

_"You intrigue me. You are beautiful, exotic..." _Hatsuharu marked the way the other man tensed. He waited until they moved in close again to murmur, _"But more importantly, I am wondering what a Salassi warrior is doing masquerading as a pleasure slave."_

Kyou caught his breath, heart pounding inside his chest, but he tried to keep his face controlled. _"I don't know what you mean," _he replied stiffly.

_"A Salassi vows to never be taken alive if it can be helped," _Hatsuharu said confidently. _"You could have taken your life many times by now, I am sure, but why haven't you? That is why I am intrigued." _He smiled cockily at the slave.

The orange-haired man stuck out his jaw stubbornly. _"I could kill you now if I wished."_

Hatsuharu chuckled as he fearlessly pulled the slave in close, their bodies nearly touching._"I have no doubt of that," _he said softly. The song came to an end and the musicians began the opening to the next. Hatsuharu raised an inquisitive brow. _"Another?"_

Kyou hesitated a brief moment, eyes flicking over to the dais and the black-haired man staring at them. _"All right," _he agreed reluctantly and gasped as the tall man pulled him close for the slow, sensual dance.

Yuki watched his comrade with open despair as the black and white-haired man whirled the savage across the dance floor. Nobles around him muttered or guffawed at the spectacle; it was sure to be something for the gossip mill of the court, but the general knew this was a much more serious matter. Hatsuharu rarely showed interest in people, and if he did, it was usually to bed them, and now he was dancing with the one person in the kingdom who was sure to get him in the most trouble for a tumble in the sheets. The Ox was as stubborn and willful as his nickname implied. Yuki feared the worst.

–

The Ox grunted as the orange-haired man shifted on top of him, growling. He laughed in delight as teeth bit into his shoulder, two canines sharpened to points in the Salassi blooded warrior fashion digging into his flesh. The other man snarled and bucked wildly, biting hard enough to bruise the pale skin. Hatsuharu thought the slave was every bit the little wild cat Kyou was named after.

Suddenly the general rocked up, arms clamping like a vise on the tanned warrior as he rode him to the ground. The other man thrashed, arms bound behind him, the collar at his throat winking in the lamplight. He cursed Hatsuharu roundly as the man dove into his body and yet his legs locked around that pale back, urging him on. Kyou bit again and Hatsuharu groaned in pleasure as his hips rutted against the slave. Both were breathing heavily with exertion.

Hatsuharu ground into his lover and the other man grunted in pain. Every facial expression delighted the general; the "kitten's" tattoos seemed to writhe in the dim light. The slave's jaw still hadn't let go of its hold on one pale shoulder. Hatsuharu laughed low and deep as he ducked his head to murmur lewd and sweet words alternately in his hotheaded lover's ear.

Kyou snarled and bit harder, the tang of copper filling his nostrils even as the salty taste of blood hit his tongue. His oafish lover was whispering ludicrous nonsense in his ear again but he was secretly pleased. A hard shove against his rump jolted him. He sometimes thought Haru had received the nickname "The Ox" not for just his stolid nature, but also for what hung between his legs. He finally released his maw's hold on the other man's flesh and just as quickly a pale hand shoved against his cheek, pushing his head down against the ground. The barbarian warrior mock growled at the treatment.

Hatsuharu slammed into the body beneath him as hard as he could, knowing he was causing discomfort by the twist of the other man's mouth. He let himself go as he stared down into threatening crimson eyes glinting just like the ruby at that tanned throat, pumping his seed into the royal slave's ass. The Salassi was panting as Hatsuharu pulled away to survey his handiwork; the other man's hole was gaping wide from the reaming it had received, cum leaking out slowly. The black and white-haired man was thrilled by it.

_"Will you continue to stare like a halfwit all night, or will you find the time to finish me?"_ Kyou complained, looking down the length of his body.

The Ox laughed, his long, pale fingers picking up the end of the leather cord wrapped tightly around his lover's cock. He tugged gently, eliciting groans and grunts from his pleasurable companion. He leaned down and lapped at the precum bright and shining on the red, flushed erection below him. _"I will do what I want with you because you are at my mercy." _Hatsuharu laughed at the venomous look he received. His tongue swiped over the head of Kyou's need until the man was panting and bucking, fists clenched with nails digging into his own skin. Hatsuharu watched him, grey eyes dark with desire. _"You will have cum many times by the time I'm done with you," _he informed his lover.

And with that warning, he rose up and mounted the tanned beauty again.

–

"It is not a joke, Haru, to tumble the emperor's own pleasure slave in your bed!" Yuki nearly shouted, his composure fraying. How could his companion be so dense as to not realize the very real danger he was putting himself in!

"There have been many times I have questioned some of your commands as a brother-in-arms, Yuki, but I never voiced my doubt. Please lend me some of your trust," Hatsuharu replied calmly. He lounged in a chair at the table in his room, the remains of his shared breakfast with Kyou around him, little better than scraps now. His lover did have quite the appetite.

"I cannot concede to such a thing when I see you being so foolish!" Violet eyes darted to the naked man who slumbered on the bed, lower half barely covered by the sheets. "I beg you to reconsider this tryst."

Hatsuharu's eyes also traveled to the tanned heathen laid out on his bed; just the night before they had coupled many times, and Kyou had only risen to eat like a starving man before returning to sleep. The younger general rested his head on his open palm with a bemused smile. "It is foolish, but that is the way people act when they are in love, I find."

Yuki stood still, flabbergasted. "In love? Haru, you can't be serious. Even if he were not from a tribe we are at open war with, he is still a slave, the _emperor's_ slave," he emphasized.

The Ox shrugged one shoulder, grey eyes honest and face tranquil. "Then I will take Kyou from him," he replied as if it were the simplest idea on earth.

The older man clenched his fists. "Haru, understand me. Akito will stop at nothing to achieve vengeance when he finds out about what you've done, as he surely will; he is not a kind or forgiving man," Yuki said, voice strained. "He will have your head if he finds out about this treason."

Hatsuharu was about to reply when a throaty laugh cut him off. Both men looked over to the overgenerous bed; one crimson eye slitted open. Kyou's voice was a rough rasp as he declared, "Not if I kill him first."


	5. Rule Of Thumb

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations/explicit scenes

The Gist of Things: Haru & Kyou at the gym.

A/N:This is a sort of continuation/Kyou POV thing to **kccreation's** "Rule of Thumb" that I started ages ago. I've spelled Kyou as Kyo in this one to match up with her story. :)

* * *

><p>Kyo stalked into the other room and hung his towel over the rail on one of the treadmills. He muttered to himself as he examined the water bottle he had previously crushed in his hand and set it down by the base of the machine. With a sigh he rolled his head from side to side, trying to loosen his tense muscles.<p>

How could he have known that the ox wanted to butt in on his workout time? Annoying brat, always standing around in tow; it wasn't like Kyo was _Yuki_ or anything to actually _like_ the stupid, glaze-eyed followings of that _fat cow_.

His heart skipped a beat at the memory of how Haru had stared at him in the weight room. Stupid ox, just _looking_ at him like a space cadet, and the cat convinced himself that there wasn't some other weird emotion floating in those grey eyes.

What the hell did he care if Haru wanted to lift some weights? Maybe he was trying to buff up to impress the freaking rat.

And why did it annoy Kyo so much to think about it? He stepped onto the treadmill and sat debating over what kind of program to run: sharp uphill, short gradient, a flux of uphill and downhill…

_Grey eyes boring into him as pale fingers tipped his chin up, a teasing little smile on equally pale lips. "I may have just tired myself out, but…Are you ready to give me a personal workout, Kyo?" in that drawl of his. "One on one."_

_ Fingertips tilting his chin even further, the ox's face descending for a sultry kiss. "Would you like that...Kyo?"_

"Kyo?"

The cat startled out of his reverie, embarrassed that his face had been tilting upward and his eyes sliding shut. "What?" he snapped, still annoyed that the ox would be stupid enough to lift as much weight as he did without a spotter. What was he thinking? That he really was an ox who could carry some huge burden?

"It's nothing. You just looked like you were spacing out."

"I'm not stupid like _you_," the cat retorted, finger jamming into the button for a steep uphill workout. He pumped the speed up and was soon running in place. Hatsuharu just smiled and took another sip from his water bottle.

Kyo growled in annoyance as the grey tank top he was wearing stuck to his skin. He didn't break stride as he peeled the sweaty piece of cloth over his head and threw it to the side. He stared straight ahead at the wall and worked on regulating his breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth.

Hatsuharu stepped onto the treadmill next to the cat with a bemused smile and surveyed the buttons on his machine. Which ones to push…? He glanced over at the orange-haired boy, who was panting now; the ox's eyes were glued to that hard torso. The muscles were rippling as the cat ran, a trail of sweat trickling down his abs.

Just then Kyo looked over, catching Hatsuharu staring.

_Hands on his waist, the ox kneeling in front of him, tongue running over his naked stomach, grey eyes staring up at him with lust. "You're so tasty, Kyo. But I think I also want to taste another part of you." Fingers tugging down his sweatpants…_

"Kyo?"

The cat jumped guiltily, feeling that Hatsuharu must know what he was thinking about. His feet suddenly lost the rhythm and he tripped, arms wheeling through the air as he was flung off the treadmill. He landed in a heap, groaning from the crash of his body against the hard floor. _His sweaty skin making him slide along the hard floor, the ox having to steady him. __Crying out as the thrusts pounded his body, the black and white-haired boy above him. "You're so tight."_

"Kyo? Are you listening?"

His eyes opened to Hatsuharu's face right in front of his. "What the hell!" Crimson eyes blinked as he snapped back to reality. Shame burned his cheeks, first for acting like Haru and being a ditz, and second for thinking about _that_. What the hell was wrong with him? It must have been all the endorphins running through his system, screwing with his brain. That was it. That was most definitely it.

There was no way in hell that he was attracted to the friggin' _cow_!

"I was asking if you wanted to go see Hatori. I could come with you. It seems like you might have scraped your skin."

Kyo batted his hands away and sat up, his toned abs flexing. He was more than desperately aware of the tent now forming in his sweatpants.

"If you want I could…"

_"If you want, I could come inside your ass. Would you like that?"Fingers digging into his flesh, teeth biting into his shoulder…_

Yeah, right. Haru would never be a commanding kind of lover; he probably followed Yuki around meekly because he was hoping the rat would hop on top of him. He looked over at the younger boy speculatively through his bangs; the ox was still trying to examine his raw skin. What if he kissed him, just to see how it was? If Haru was weirded out by it, he could just claim he also hit his head and was confused.

Yeah, that was it. He was just confused.

"Haru." The black and white-haired boy glanced up at the call of his name and then he was attacked, Kyou's lips pressing against his own.

The cat pulled back after a quick peck then unexpectedly found himself overwhelmed with the other boy's body on top of him, pinning him down. Hatsuharu's mouth was on his, tongue working feverishly to gain entrance. Kyou hesitated then let his lips fall open and then that tongue was plunging inside his mouth and his own met to spar with him. He wiggled under the weight on top of him, squirming as the wet, sloppy sounds of their kisses brought him fully erect.

He briefly wondered if the ox might be erect too when he got his answer in the form of something hard digging into his hip.

Kyou's eyes flew open in a brief moment of panic and he shoved at the other boy's shoulders. Hatsuharu pulled away just long enough to murmur, "I want to have sex with you."

The cat blushed, taken aback by the admission, but it was also kind of exciting. "O-Okay..." The ox was staring at him so intensely now, eyes gone dark.

"Really?"

"I said so, didn't I!" Kyou retorted, riled up with embarrassment.

Hatsuharu smirked, tugging at the cat's wrist until he stood. "Come with me. I have an idea." Kyou scowled but did as he was bid, wondering why the ox briefly paused to scoop up his discarded, sweat-soaked grey tank top.

He didn't have long to question what it was for, and as he was fucked passionately and with much enthusiasm by the other boy, his hands tied up with that exact same tank top, he wondered why he hadn't invited Hatsuharu to work out with him sooner.


	6. Comfort From the Cat

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations/explicit scenes

The Gist of Things: Short little comfort story. Haru and Kyou are not dating/interested in each other in it. (I know, this is shocking from me!)

A/N: Yesterday was kind of one of those days for me, the kind where you just need a hug, so it gave me the idea for this little snippet.

* * *

><p>Kyou rolled over and sat up, blinking to try to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. Some weird feeling had woken him from a dead sleep, something niggling at his mind, but he didn't know what. He scanned his room, searching for anything amiss, but saw nothing. Only on his third pass did he realize what was gone.<p>

Haru.

His younger cousin was staying the weekend at Shigure's; his parents were out of town and Hatori had no time to watch after him while Akito was so ill, and so Kyou had been forced to share his bedroom for the next few days.

The ox was gone from his futon on the ground. The cat frowned as he leaned over to press his hand between the sheets; they were cold. With a sigh, he rolled out of his own bed. He would have to go looking for his bumbling, directionally-challenged cousin now. No doubt Haru had gotten lost while trying to find the bathroom or something. Or, even worse, while trying to crawl into bed with _Yuki_. If his younger cousin really had found his way into the rat's room, then the cat would more than gladly leave him there. Let Haru deal with that asshole Prince and his temper in the morning. Maybe a bloody lip or a black eye would make the ox finally realize his unadulterated love was completely misplaced.

Kyou walked down the stairs in the dark, every step sure. The floor was chilly beneath his bare feet and he hadn't bothered to throw on a robe over his usual green flannel pajama pants. He had thought to check the bathroom first, but maybe there wouldn't be any need. A light was on in the TV room.

The cat rested his forearm against the door frame, squinting at the bright light. The boy sitting on the sofa had a mop of white hair that turned to black at his nape; his back was to the doorway. "Haru?" Kyou sighed grumpily when he received no reply or reaction and walked over to stand in front of the couch. His younger cousin sat with his head in his hands; he didn't even look up as Kyou approached him. At first the cat thought he might be asleep. "Haru?" When the ox still didn't respond, the cat muttered a few choice words under his breath. He hesitated a moment, then began to reach out a hand to shake the other boy.

His cousin looked up before he could touch his shoulder, but his hand was close enough to feel the heat radiating off the ox. Kyou sucked in a breath, eyes going wide. Hatsuharu stared up at him, his own eyes wide, and they glistened wet with tears. Kyou was stunned for a moment, his hand still outstretched. "Haru," he finally choked out.

"Kyou," Hatsuharu responded, voice thick.

The cat finally let his hand fall back to his side. They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Kyou was uncomfortable—he had never seen the tranquil boy cry before—but he couldn't look away or speak. He had never noticed it before, but Haru's eyes were the colour of whiskey. The ox's pale face had a blush of pink from crying, and he could see the tracks the tears had left down his cheeks.

Finally he found the will to break the hush. "Umm...are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'm alright." The ox was still staring up at the cat.

Kyou shifted his weight while he wracked his brain for ideas; he had no idea what to do or say but there was no way he could just turn around and leave. "So...what's up with...all this?"

The ox finally looked away. "Sometimes I...I just get sad. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Don't be stupid!" Kyou snapped then immediately regretted it. "I mean, you're not being any trouble," he grumbled. "Even though you made me get out of bed." It was so confusing; he had never really been good with emotions, especially other people's, and seeing Haru out of sorts was just plain _weird_. He thought about what Kazuma might do in a situation like this, and although the thought of the solution made him wince, he gathered his resolve.

And spread his arms.

At first the ox just stared at him, head tilted in a curious expression. The cat sighed testily, embarrassment rising. "Wha—"

"Just come here!" Kyou snarled, having finally run out of patience.

The ox stood, uncertain, then closed the gap with a hesitant step. The cat closed his arms around the other boy and Hatsuharu tensed, heart beating fast. When nothing happened, he relaxed and brought his arms up around the cat, hands splayed across the tan skin of Kyou's back.

Kyou stood there, breathing in the masculine scent that was Haru, feeling the other boy's arms around him. The ox felt like a furnace, he was so warm. The cat held on tighter. They stood that way for a minute, listening to each other's breathing and the quiet sounds of the house at night.

"Feel better?" Kyou finally murmured gruffly.

"Yes. Thank you," Haru said softly, breath tickling orange hair. They fell silent again for a moment, neither making a move.

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

Kyou paused then said roughly, "Don't tell Yuki about this, okay?" The cat's body shook with the vibration of the ox's laughter, and the actual sound sent tingles down his spine. "Haru!" he growled and then was startled as the arms around him tightened fiercely.

"I promise," the ox murmured in his ear. The cat felt his face go red as that whisper made him shiver. Stupid ox!

But he let Haru hold onto him, just a little longer.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, also, the reviewer KS asked if I could tell a little bit about my real life type self. I wasn't able to reply since the review was technically anonymous, but I'll post some stuff up on my bio page for anyone who is interested in hearing about that sort of thing from me. :) Also, feel free to ask questions and I'll reply. No question is too embarrassing or scary for me, haha.


	7. Pushing Kyou's Comfort Zone

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations/explicit scenes

The Gist of Things: Haru accompanies Kyou for the first time on one of the feisty man's clothes shopping trips.

A/N: Just a little something I wrote up super duper quick. I envisioned it to be AU as in Kyou and Haru are just normal guys dating in the normal world, no curse, etc. I'd peg them to be about 26 and 25 or something like that in this world. I've always pushed my fiance a bit in his clothing choices since we started dating, but this summer I definitely pushed him a bit more, which inspired this little story! :3 He picks out cute shoes for me, I pick out good-looking shorts for him. Win/Win!

* * *

><p>Kyou picked up a shirt from the rack and examined it. He seemed satisfied enough as he shrugged and grabbed a few more, all of the same colour. He turned to head to another rack and frowned as he caught the other man staring at him. "What?" he growled. The quirk of that perfectly groomed black brow always meant that his boyfriend had something to say but was holding back.<p>

"When you asked if I wanted to go shopping with you, I figured there would be some sort of actual shopping involved." Hatsuharu eyed the black scoop-neck t-shirts, size medium, now slung over a tan arm. "Is this how you always pick out your wardrobe?"

The orange-haired man shrugged as he made his way to a rack of pants. "Yeah." He picked a pair of khakis up after briefly checking the size and threw it over his arm. He glanced over and caught the ox's grimace and returned it with a scowl. "What?"

"I understand you're buying things that you're comfortable with, but..." Hatsuharu fingered the silver industrial piercing in his ear. "Maybe you should break out of your shell a bit."

Kyou scoffed and ran his eyes over his boyfriend. The younger man was arrayed in his usual attire: a tight white sleeveless shirt with a red Celtic cross on the back, black leather pants and combat boots. His load of necklaces chimed as he moved. "_You_ always wear similar things," Kyou groused. "Are you saying I don't look good?"

Hatsuharu moved close to his boyfriend and tipped his chin up. He stared calmly into crimson eyes. "When have I ever said that? I love you just the way you are." The shorter man's cheeks went red. "Trust me?"

Kyou was caught in those soft grey eyes; he felt like his heart would stop, and he could definitely feel his whole body overheating. "I trust you," he mumbled.

Hatsuharu smiled. "That's good." He thrust a pair of shorts into his boyfriend's hands. "Wait here while I grab a few more things."

Kyou was still in shock by the time he hit the fitting room. That little _sneak_ had totally played him with those big cow eyes! As soon as he had agreed to try the other man's choices, Haru was off and pulling things off the racks, almost like he had been thinking about what to put him in since they entered the store. He drew the line at the ox going in the dressing room with him, though. The last thing he needed was those eyes on him as he undressed.

He muttered to himself under his breath as he put on the first outfit. The things he did for love! His own scowl stared back at him in the mirror as he studied himself. It wasn't _terrible_, but...

"Are you coming out any time soon?" the ox asked from outside, his voice muffled by the door. "It can't be that bad. Think of what Momiji would have dressed you in."

Kyou scowled, then sighed and finally opened the dressing room door to the cajoling.

Hatsuharu caught his breath; the older man stood with the expected petulant pout, but the clothes were unfamiliar. The younger man hadn't wanted to frighten his boyfriend too much, so the first outfit wasn't too outlandish. The shirt was black, but a soft grey design of twining dragons went from left breast to the back; it was tighter than Kyou's usual shirts and his beautifully masculine torso was showcased beneath the cloth. Below that was a pair of shorts, knee-length, a broad green and white plaid. Hatsuharu leaned back against the wall, thumbs hooked in his pockets in an attempt to nonchalantly keep his hands to himself.

Kyou fidgeted under the placid stare that was roving his body. "Well?" he growled. "You made me put this on; you could at least say something."

"I could just eat you up right now." Kyou could feel the flush creep up his neck as those grey eyes raked his body once more before meeting his own. "You're gorgeous." Hatsuharu reveled in making Kyou off-balanced and embarrassed, but he soon tried to divert him. "What do you think?"

"It's okay, I guess." The orange-haired man rolled his shoulders. "The shirt is tight."

Hatsuharu grunted in pleasure as he watched his boyfriend's body move. "It's not that tight; you're just used to things that are too baggy."

"I'm used to things that _fit_," the other man corrected him as he continued to fidget. "And the shorts are just so..._plaid_." Kyou shifted around some more. "But it's okay, I guess."

Hatsuharu smiled. "Try on something else." He waited patiently for another five minutes, the other man's curses carrying through the door. When Kyou reappeared, the taller man could feel himself begin to stir down below. His boyfriend was now clad in a charcoal grey button-down dress shirt with sparse white pinstripes; the tailoring on the shoulders accented his broadness perfectly. Kyou had also exchanged the shorts for a pair of dark blue denim pants, the legs a skinny bootcut.

The black and white-haired man shifted. "Turn around." The orange-haired man did as he was bid and Hatsuharu unabashedly stared at his boyfriend's ass, which was most wonderfully displayed in the tight new pants. "Mmm, yeah." Kyou whipped back around with a scandalized expression and Hatsuharu chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Like an idiot," Kyou muttered, shimmying uncomfortably. "These pants are too _tight_!"

Hatsuharu was momentarily distracted by the sway of the other man's hips; he wanted nothing more than to feel them wriggling against his own. "That's because you always buy pants that are too baggy, just like your shirts. You look amazing."

Kyou gave him a disbelieving frown, but said, "It's pretty good, I guess."

"Show me more," Hatsuharu entreated and that beautiful backside withdrew behind the door once more. Minutes passed and the temperamental boy didn't show himself. "Kyou? Did you find some way to escape?" he asked sardonically.

"I'm not coming out!"

The younger man shifted his weight. "It can't be that bad. What's wrong with it? Let me see."

"...I look _gay_!"

Hatsuharu raised a brow as he stared at the closed door. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you do sleep with another man. Some would consider that gay." He heard a feral growl but received no verbal response to his sarcasm. "Just show me. I'd really like to see."

"Fine! I'll come out, but I swear I'm only doing it for you."

As the door opened, Hatsuharu felt his heart stop and then start again double-time. "Mm, baby." Kyou wore the same tight pants but his top had changed to a cream turtleneck sweater.

The shorter man stuck a finger under the high collar irritably. "This is so ridiculous! How does anyone put up with sleeves and all this stupid crap around their neck? I—" Kyou paused at the look on his boyfriend's face. "What?"

"Could you be any more sexy?" Hatsuharu heard himself say; his voice had gone hoarse.

Kyou stared at him. "What?" he repeated.

Hatsuharu's pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets to keep himself from doing something very inappropriate in public. "This is my favourite outfit so far."

"You've gotta be kidding me! This is just ri—" Kyou cut himself off as he caught sight of the sizable bulge in the front of leather pants. He felt his pulse begin to race and his own body respond in kind.

Hatsuharu gave a wordless pleased murmur at the sight of Kyou's own excitement. The pants he had put his boyfriend in were good for more than just looking fashionable; the other man's hardness was also pushing against the fabric of the jeans. "The things I want to do to you right now..." he said, voice a deep rumble.

Crimson eyes widened at that. Kyou felt like grey eyes were devouring him. "You like it that much?" he asked uncertainly, voice going hoarse from lust.

"I want to buy those clothes just to take them off you." The older man blushed and glanced around to make sure no one had overheard, but the dressing room was only sparsely inhabited. Hatsuharu's fingers clenched; he had reached his limit. "We're going to buy them," he announced.

"Wait, which ones?"

"All of them."

"But I haven't even tried everything on!" Kyou protested. Suddenly his lover was next to him, arms gathering him against a tall, slim body. He gasped and then Hatsuharu's tongue was in his mouth, hot and demanding. It was over just as suddenly as it began.

"We can return them if we don't like them," Hatsuharu growled, voice a low murmur, "but if we don't leave _now_, I am going to take you in that room, rip those pants off, and shove my cock in you." Kyou's eyes widened with every word and his lover could see the pulse pounding beneath the tan skin of his boyfriend's neck. Grey eyes raked over Kyou's body again."I'd leave the turtleneck on, though. Just looking at it makes me want to fuck you."

Kyou blushed to the roots of his hair as he closed the dressing room door; he had never changed clothes so fast in his life. Hatsuharu insisted on paying for everything, even though it was way too much money. When Kyou protested, the taller man leaned over and whispered in his ear that he had more than a few things in mind that his lover could do to make up for the expense.

Kyou couldn't wait to get home, and he would never look at clothes shopping the same way again.


	8. Fulfilling Kyou's Fantasy

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Hatsuharu fulfills one of Kyou's fantasies.

A/N: Sooo, I lost power recently for about a week. 8D Super fun, amirite? At least I got to enjoy snow for a while, though. Since then I've been inundated with quite a few social "obligations" so I'm behind on replying to people, so please be patient if you're waiting for my lame ass to e-mail/PM you back. . I wrote this little thing and the next chapter to amuse myself while I was briefly reliving the middle ages, hurrrrr.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu watched as his boyfriend sucked his cock. The cat's brows were furrowed in concentration, which only served to make him more desirable. The ox's breathing came faster and he knew the end was drawing near. His hips bucked into that willing mouth and his lover took it readily.<p>

When he knew it was time he removed himself from that tantalizing heat, much to his dismay, and carried on with his hand. Kyou stared up at him with burning crimson eyes expectant and so very, very hungry, and Hatsuharu wished only to oblige. His hand worked furiously and his lover had already brought him so close. He was about to fulfill one of the cat's fantasies.

"Nn...I'm cumming," he grunted. Kyou shifted on his knees, tilting his face up. Hatsuharu rubbed swiftly just below the head and then release hit him. He groaned as the first wave struck; the first shot of cum flew out to land across the cat's forehead and put a white streak in his orange hair. The sight made the ox's dick twitch in his hand. He never thought anything could be so sexy.

The second shot followed quickly after the first and spattered across the top of the other boy's cheek and his right eye; the cat jerked, startled, eye falling shut and sticky white mingling with his ginger lashes. Even as Kyou's eye closed another blast landed across the other cheek. Hatsuharu groaned as his body released a few more times until he was spent. He stared down at his work splayed in white stripes over a tan face. One crimson eye still stared up at him with burning intensity. A pink tongue peeked out, swiping at some of the glistening cum on the cat's lips. Hatsuharu moaned at the sight; even after that, he was still hard.

Kyou reached up and grasped his lover's cock. He milked it until the last of the cum was dripping from the tip. Hatsuharu gasped, fists clenching as his erection began disappearing between his lover's lips again. He could feel a tongue vigorously lapping him clean and then working farther down. "Ahhhn...!" The ox arched as the cat somehow drew another few shots of cum from him. It felt so good and, oh gods, he was so sensitive now to every touch; his knees trembled.

When his lover pulled back he opened his mouth to show Hatsuharu the cum on his tongue; when he closed it, the ox could see him swallow. "Gods, Kyou. That was..." He felt like he needed to catch his breath. "There are no words."

The cat gave a purring growl of assent but just as suddenly his mood changed. "You got it in my eye!" He tried to wipe his eyelid clean. "I told you not to do that!"

"I'm sorry. It just sort of...came out."

"Well your aim is shitty!" Kyou rubbed hard at his eye.

"Mm." Hatsuharu was still mesmerized by the sight of his spunk decorating his lover's face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah." The cat glanced up again with his good eye. "Did you?" he asked almost bashfully.

"Well, let's say I wouldn't turn you down if you wanted it again." The cat had colour high on his cheeks and he had finally cleared away most of the jizz from his lashes. He pried open his eye and Hatsuharu almost laughed. His lover's eye had gone bloodshot with irritation.

Kyou tried blinking several times. "It's sore," he complained.

The ox smiled. "I'll going to get you some eye drops."

"Of course you will; this is all your fault!"


	9. Sometimes It's Good To Lose

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: A little fun in the snow.

A/N: I don't care what anyone else thinks, I ADORE snow! I don't care about driving in it, and I loooove playing in it. Something about snow seems to bring out the playful side of a lot of people (or at least I think so), and that inspired this little snippet. :)

* * *

><p>It started with a nonchalant bump, shoulder to shoulder. Crimson eyes flicked left to his companion, whose eyes were staring ahead, hands in his pockets as he walked. The cat thought nothing of it until it happened again as soon as he looked away. After the second time he decided to bump back, only he did it harder. He tried to sneak another glance and was almost knocked off balance as this time an elbow thumped into him. He stumbled a step in the snow and when he recovered he saw that the ox was actually <em>smirking<em> though he was still looking ahead.

Kyou threw himself to the side and used his shoulder to _shove_. This time it was Hatsuharu who was caught off-guard. The younger man stumbled sideways, opposite shoulder impacting with a tree. The cat laughed, the sound echoing loudly throughout the hushed forest.

That was when a snowball hit Kyou in the face. He stared in shock, startled enough to just stand there while another caught him in the jaw. By the third he had regained his wits and dodged. The ox was crouched and rolling another snowball. He wore dark jeans and a white trench coat, his usual black leather gloves and a brown and white plaid scarf; he was impeccably dressed, but the most beautiful part of him was his face. The cat's boyfriend was smiling and it lit up his whole complexion. He had a five o'clock shadow from neglecting to shave for a couple days and his eyes, warm like hot chocolate, shined with mirth.

The cat growled, trying not to show how Hatsuharu's beauty affected him. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Yuki paused at the shout and looked back; Tohru did the same a couple steps later when she realized he was no longer beside her. The rat's mouth twitched into a smile at the sight of his cousins in a snowball fight. The two of them were dodging and ducking behind trees while trying to peg each other. He watched as Kyou turned his face away, hand outstretched to stop an incoming projectile; when it hit, snow bits sprayed everywhere. The cat immediately returned a volley and hit the ox in the stomach.

Tohru smiled at the rat when he glanced back at her but her hand flew to her mouth when a stray snowball hit the grey-haired boy in the face.

"Ha! Take that, rat!" Kyou shouted.

Well, maybe it hadn't been stray. She couldn't help the little giggle that worked its way out at Yuki's astonished look. A moment later the rat sighed and tried to wipe the melting snow from his face in as dignified a manner as possible. He was tempted to fling a snowball or two himself at the cat but by now the ox had managed to sneak up on Kyou and tackle him; the two boys were rolling in the snow. Yuki shook his head and turned to continue on to Shigure's house. Tohru smiled bashfully at him and he smiled back. She reached out and tangled her warm fingers with his.

Meanwhile, the cat thrashed in the snow after being propelled to the ground. The breath had briefly been knocked from him but he had recovered quickly. He lost his black scarf in the tussle as they rolled over and over between the trees. Both of them were grunting and breathing hard with the exertion of grappling; just as he thought he had a good grip they were tumbling again.

Finally, Kyou let his boyfriend win. He had learned in their years together to let himself lose once in a while. The ox came to rest between the cat's legs, hands holding tan wrists above their owner's head. Crimson eyes met brown, issuing a challenge. Kyou gave a little growling purr, fingers twitching with eagerness.

Hatsuharu's face lowered, hovering a mere inch from Kyou's and only until his lover made a little noise of concession did he close the gap. His lips met the other man's, slow and sweet, and the first taste was like a jolt. The cat's body arched upward; he was caught between the cold snow at his back and the younger man's heat above. Stubble rubbed against his face, chafing in a pleasant way. Hatsuharu's tongue rubbed inside his mouth, chasing Kyou's tongue as the cat tried to play coy.

The ox groaned at the teasing. Shifting, he brought his hands down to wrap around his lover's torso and drew their bodies closer. The cat gave a breathy moan as his hands went for the fastening on Hatsuharu's pants.

The black and white-haired man pulled back just far enough to be able to speak; even so, his lips rubbed against the cat's. "Right here?" he asked, sounding incredulous though the truth was he was ready and willing if his lover was.

"I like surprises," Kyou growled, nipping at the ox's lower lip. The younger man moaned and renewed his vigorous kissing. The cat got his lover's pants unzipped and the ox pressed him down harder into the snow. Kyou smirked and flicked his tongue over Hatsuharu's lips.

And then he did something very, very naughty.

Hatsuharu cried out and fell backward, hands flailing at the front of his pants. The cat used the distraction to wriggle free and floundered over the slick ground to his feet. The ox was still frantically struggling to scoop freezing snow from his crotch. Kyou took one look at the undignified expression of desperation on his boyfriend's face and immediately began guffawing.

The laughter stopped when eyes so dark they were almost black met his. They were dangerous eyes. "Kitten..." Black Haru stood, precisely refastening his pants, which had a wet spot on the front. "You had better start running," the dark side of the ox growled. "_Now_."

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, the cat was off and running and the ox was close behind. Kyou scooped up his forgotten scarf when he came across it and barely managed to do a rolling dodge out of the way of his pursuer. Black Haru was not to be deterred, though, and he chased his lover through the trees.

Kyou zigzagged through the forest, listening to the sounds of pursuit behind him, sucking fresh, cold air into his lungs. He suddenly laughed in delight as he made an abrupt turn around a tree; he was filled with joy at something so simple and light-hearted as playing in the snow, stripped of all worldly cares. Black Haru had managed to turn quickly and stay close; Kyou could hear him snarl. The cat laughed again as he began leading his boyfriend in circles around the tree.

Black Haru caught on by the third pass and instead of following, turned to meet the running cat. He tackled Kyou for the second time that day, bearing him to the ground. His lover moaned, a wanton sound. The ox covered that vocal mouth with his own, kisses filled with ferocity.

Kyou had lost his scarf again, but that didn't matter now. Whether his boyfriend was Black or White at the moment, it didn't matter either; the ox was demanding and aggressive and sexy, and it was wonderful. He submitted and let Haru mount him, taking rough and unrestrained there in the snow until they were both spent and satisfied.

Sometimes it was good to lose.


	10. High Blood Pressure

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Haru knows how to make any situation sexual.

* * *

><p>Kyou laid on the horn, the noise a blast of sound through the hot summer air. "Asshole!" His hands clenched on the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles went white.<p>

Hatsuharu watched placidly from the passenger's seat as his boyfriend went on a spectacular fit of road rage. On second thought, perhaps the ox should have elected to drive this one time, but then again he wasn't sure they would reach their destination in a timely fashion, if at all, with him behind the wheel. During the most recent visit to the doctor they had learned that Kyou had high blood pressure and it was recommended that his temperamental significant other would do well to partake of more relaxing activities once in a while. Hatsuharu had thought that a weekend getaway to the hot springs would be just the thing, just the two of them, half-naked and taking a dip in their own personal pool in their suite...

Grey eyes glanced at a snarling tanned face. Well, perhaps Kyou would settle down once they got there.

The older man growled again as he had to slow for a semi pulling a manufactured home, a large yellow banner on the back proclaiming it an oversized load. Restless fingers clenched and unclenched on the wheel. When the semi forced them to a lower speed with no way to get out of the lane, Kyou shouted in frustration. "I _hate_ oversized loads!"

"I'd have to disagree," the ox said.

Kyou glanced over with a glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Without compunction, Hatsuharu put his hand on his boyfriend's knee and slid it up to the other man's inner thigh, making sure he got the cat's attention. "You don't seem to mind when I give you an oversized load," the ox said, voice velvet soft and deep. Kyou stared at him wide-eyed for a moment until Hatsuharu reminded him, "Watch the road."

Kyou jerked the wheel, startled, earning himself a few honks. He shot an accusing glance at his boyfriend but the ox was nonchalantly looking out the window. "What the hell!"

The ox squeezed the cat's thigh. "When we get there I could give you a nice big one."

Kyou blushed as his mind was flooded with mental images of carnal pleasure. His boyfriend's hand sliding higher made him recall himself and he slapped it away with a snarl. "You're the reason I have high blood pressure!"

* * *

><p>AN: Driving home the other day on the freeway there were hella oversized load trucks everywhere, and that spawned this snippet. 8D


	11. Amour

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Love gained and lost.

A/N: Short snippet inspired by Rammstein's "Amour." Sorry guys, in a funk and can't write anything but sad crap. ;_;

* * *

><p><strong>"It sucks tightly on your lips  And digs tunnels through your ribs. / It drops softly like snow. / First it gets hot, then cold, and in the end it hurts."**

His fingers curled, dug against the rough ground beneath the frigid snow until he thought his nails would rip out. The other hand clutched at his chest, the cage beneath which his heart was trapped, bleeding and dying. Cutting words echoed in the hollow space between them.

"_I don't love you."_

"_I don't love you."_

"_I don't love you."_

"Why?" His voice was nothing but a rasp in a raw throat.

Pale lips moved, the ones that had kissed the cat so passionately in the beginning. They had sucked the essence of Kyou into them and now spat him back out. "'Why'?"

"Why?" Kyou felt as if he were turning into a statue, frozen there by the cold. The heat had leeched from him. The heat had leeched from what he thought was love. The snow was falling again. Like the first time they had made love. He had given his love to this person and no one else.

The other boy shrugged. "I wanted to see if you could love. I guess you can."

"Why?" he repeated. His lips knew no other words. His lips knew no warmth.

Fingers touched the cat's bleached, cold cheek. Grey eyes were as cold as poison. "I wanted to beat you. I finally have."


	12. Hatsuharu's Teasing

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Two short innuendo stories.

A/N: Sorry for the depressing update last time on "Stories," guys. ;_; Had some life troubles and needed to vent my emoness. Not able to upload a full story this week but will next week; let this tide you over a bit till then!

* * *

><p>"What the hell! Haru, did you mess with my settings?"<p>

There was no way for the ox not to hear the cat's yelling and he maundered over to where his lover was sitting in front of his computer, not bothering to correct Kyou that the piece of equipment was not, in fact, Kyou's own. Hatsuharu leaned over a broad shoulder and sipped at his coffee. "What's wrong?"

"This stupid fucking thing is always in the way! I can't hit any of the control buttons on the bottom 'cause it won't piss off!" Kyou slammed the mouse against the computer desk in irritation and the ox didn't even blink; he had long since resigned himself to it eventually breaking.

Hatsuharu took another sip of coffee before calmly setting his cup down. Kyou reluctantly relinquished the mouse and Hatsuharu's hand took over, his palm resting on the warm spot left behind. With a swift movement he brought the pointer to a specific icon and clicked. "Choose 'Dock Settings'." He smiled at his lover's hunched shoulders, knowing the cat was easily wound up by such simple tasks. "Then click 'Position'. It's this one with these little crossed arrows."

"I can see that. I know what the damn icon looks like!" Kyou muttered grumpily.

The ox ignored the outburst."Then go to 'Layering' and click on the dropdown menu, then change it from 'Always on top' to 'Always on bottom'." He reopened the cat's program and the icon dock disappeared beneath it.

"How do you expect me to remember this shit anyway? Why can't you just leave it the way I like it?" Kyou groused.

The ox smiled and turned his head to nuzzle against orange hair. "It should be easy for you to remember 'Always on bottom' since you're always beneath me," he murmured.

Kyou tensed, face flushing bright red. The ox picked up his cup of coffee and sauntered away. Only when Hatsuharu chuckled did the cat snap out of his stupor. He snarled, turning in his seat and hurling a notebook from the desk at his lover's retreating back. "You're an asshole!"

"Love you too, kitten."

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu sighed in contentment. His back rested against the arm of the sofa, propped up on a pillow, his body stretched out across its length. Leaning back against him was his lover propped up against his chest. They were cuddled up in sweatshirts and sweatpants on a Saturday morning, just spending time together, and he couldn't be happier. He planted a kiss on the top of the cat's head. Kyou was filling out the sudoku puzzle in the paper while Hatsuharu watched TV. The younger man wrapped a leg over his lover's.<p>

Currently "Family Feud" was on. He flexed his toes against the cat's and they responded, rubbing against him. The next topic came up on the show. "Things that men were put on this earth for," the host announced.

Without missing a beat, Hatsuharu said, "To spread their seed."

Kyou jolted at the comment and glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "You are such a pervert. This is a _family_ show, in case you forgot. They wouldn't put something like that on there."

"Oh?"

"Of course! 'To procreate', maybe, but not..." The cat blushed. "Whatever you said."

The ox raised a brow. "Want to bet?" He heard the banter of the people on the TV in the background.

Kyou gave him a dubious look. "What do you want to bet?"

Hatsuharu smiled as he let a hand wander just beneath the hem of the cat's sweatshirt, fingertips brushing over hot, smooth skin. The cat was about to reply when the ox shushed him. The host turned to the board and said, "Men were put on this earth to spread their seed. Let's see it!"

The ox didn't even bother to hide his smirk at the ding as the answer was revealed. "What the hell!" Kyou muttered. "That's so messed up!"

Hatsuharu grinned. "I win." He flipped the cat so he was beneath him, the newspaper and pen sent flying.

"Wait! Haru!" His lover struggled but when his fingers found a nipple and teased it, Kyou groaned, hips arching upward as his will to protest faded.

"I can't wait, kitten," Hatsuharu murmured. "I was put on this earth to spread my seed and I'd better get to it." The rest of their Saturday morning was taken up by fulfilling the ox's divine mission.

* * *

><p>AN: I use RocketDock on my computers (it simulates a Mac's program bar on a PC) so it's easier to get to my most used stuff, and I always have to change the settings when I watch videos. XD Made me think of the first situation.

Also, srsly, I had "Family Feud" on in the background the other day, and that was an actual question/answer on the show. All I could think of was Haru and Kyou. 8D


	13. A Stack of Papers

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: Just a quick flight of fancy about love confession.

A/N: Sorry this week is just something short! It's maybe just a little OOC? And a lot of messy because I didn't edit it at all. I just really wanted to write a bashful Kyou~

Also, this new image thing on FF Net is hilarious. My freakin' picture is all up everywhur, hahaha. Hope you like looking at my face, I guess? :P

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu sighed. "Well, if that's all the paperwork that's left to go over..."<p>

"Wait!" Kyou blurted out then felt self-conscious as brown eyes locked on him. "There's something else." He dug around in his briefcase frantically, trying to come up with something else. The truth was they had gone over everything quite thoroughly, but Kyou didn't want their time together to end.

He hadn't thought much of the tall, skinny auditor they had sent him to go over his finances for the year, but they had assured him that Hatsuharu was one of the best in the business. Kyou figured he was just some bore who had no social life—he was so pale he must just sit inside all day, probably in one of those creepy chat rooms!—but he had quickly been surprised with how gentle, soft-spoken and sweet the other man was. In fact, somehow the quiet auditor had wriggled his way into Kyou's hardened heart in only the week they had worked together.

"Ahhh...here!" Kyou pulled out a stack of papers at a whim, only to realize they were something they had gone over just the day before. He could feel his cheeks redden as those brown eyes locked on him questioningly. "Uhhh...I thought that I had seen something we missed...yesterday..." He felt stupid as he said it, but Hatsuharu said nothing, just took the stack from him and began perusing through them.

Kyou waited quietly, seething inside at his own stupidity. It was just that after this meeting they would have no connection any longer. Hatsuharu would go on to the next client and Kyou would continue on with his business. He could say something about how he felt, he knew, but Hatsuharu would just look at him like he was crazy. Who would want to know that another guy was looking at him that way?

Even so, he snuck another glance at the other man. Hatsuharu was good-looking normally, but when he did paperwork he put on his reading glasses and then...

Kyou felt his heart beat faster. Hatsuharu's white hair brushed over the edge of his thick black-framed glasses, the lenses a rounded-corner square. Something about them sent the blood low in Kyou's body. Hatsuharu looked manly and competent. He was clean-shaven and Kyou caught a whiff of his aftershave, shifting uncomfortably as his pants tightened.

The auditor caught the movement and glanced up. "Would you mind making some tea?"

"Y-yeah. Of course." Kyou excused himself and moved into the kitchen to set a kettle of water to boil. He rubbed at his eyes after turning the heat on the stove up. What was he thinking? Obviously not about paperwork. He had to be professional. After Hatsuharu finished looking over the papers that had no problem with them they would wrap things up and then they would go their separate ways.

Maybe he could request Hatsuharu for next year's paperwork, say that he found him extremely efficient...

Or maybe it was just best to let things go as they would and break it off before he got himself hurt again. Not that there was anything to break off.

He returned to the living room, stomach clenched with nerves. He stopped at the side of the table, looking down at the top of the other man's head. Hatsuharu hadn't even bothered to look up. Maybe he was just that engrossed in trying to find a nonexistent problem. "The tea will be ready in a few minutes," he mumbled. It would be better if he preoccupied himself somewhere else in the meantime, until the other man was finished. Best to not be in the same room as much as possible...

"You're hard."

Kyou felt his heart stop at the deep, soothing voice. "What...?"

Hatsuharu looked up then over the rim of his glasses, brown eyes penetrating. "I said, 'You're hard.'" Suddenly there was a hand on the back of Kyou's thigh, long fingers wrapped around him in a sure grip. The hand propelled him forward a few steps and Hatsuharu leaned forward, cheek meeting the crotch of Kyou's pants.

He felt like he was going to die. Every muscle was tensed, painfully so. He tried to pull away but the hand on him only tightened. Pale lips opened and Hatsuharu mouthed the hardness beneath Kyou's khakis.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"W-What?" Brown eyes stared up at him, almost...devious? Kyou's heart was in his throat. He didn't know Hatsuharu was capable of such a look.

"Were you just going to let me walk out the door without telling me your feelings? Would you have let me go, just like that?"

"I-I...I..." His breathing became laboured.

"Is it so hard to say 'I love you'?"

Kyou felt his body begin to shake and the hand on him squeezed to keep him steady. "I didn't think...that you'd like me back..."

"I've never felt this way about someone before," Hatsuharu murmured. "And you?"

"I...love you..." Kyou confessed, cheeks red. It was all happening so fast. "Hatsuharu..."

"Haru." A pale hand lifted to touch a hot cheek. "Call me 'Haru.'"

"Haru," Kyou echoed.

Hatsuharu stood and began backing Kyou toward the bedroom. "It's a good thing you lied about that paperwork." Crimson eyes widened at being caught. "You didn't think I'd notice?"

Kyou felt his heart flutter at the small smile on Hatsuharu—no, _Haru's—_face. He had never seen the other man smile. "But we still have to finish the paperwork..."

"Later." They passed through the bedroom door. "For now I want to explore every inch of the person I love..."

Kyou's eyes widened and Haru gave a sinful chuckle as the bedroom door shut.


	14. Yakuza

Title: The Stories of You & Me

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations

The Gist of Things: A meeting between two yakuza punks in a love hotel, in which they act like perfect gentlemen.

A/N: Ahhh, another small upload this week, sorry guys. :( I have been trying to force myself to update a certain thing first but I think it needs to come more naturally; my writing sounds too forced and I don't like it. So there should be something better (aka longer!) up next week~

This little snippet is based on my yakuza AU world that I have been thinking about like a dumbface all week. This AU first came to mind in a little blurb in my "Stop, Shuffle, Resume" from the song "Lollipop Porn." XD I've rambled a bit about it on my tumblr so feel free to check it out! My username is keirdark there, but if you're worried about nsfw stuff popping up (because my tumblr is full of it!) then just search for the tag "yakuza AU." :)

ALSO! Please go and vote on c0da's author page on her poll, for the love you bear me and Equestria~ 8D You don't HAVE to vote for HxK, I guess... ;)

**WARNING!: **This snippet contains drug abuse! Just a heads-up for anyone who might not feel okay with reading that, though it is minimally mentioned.

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu laid back against the sweat-soaked sheets, his body thrumming with tension. He had invited Kyou out to a love hotel to try out his gang's new line of ecstasy, said to be three times as potent as the usual.<p>

It was living up to expectation. His body pulsed with desire, every touch intensified. Even the rub of the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets beneath him felt fucking great. He had already cum once in Kyou's mouth and he would have been ashamed of how quick it was but Kyou had cum just as fast when he had finger fucked him.

Right now his lover was riding him like there would be no tomorrow. He always liked that about Kyou: he always fucked like his life depended on it. The other man's back was to him, just the way he liked it, legs straddling his pelvis.

Across his lover's tan skin was a snarling tiger tattooed in great detail, stretching the entire length of Kyou's back and ending just above his buttocks. Hatsuharu loved to watch it move and stretch as Kyou undulated in pleasure on top of him. The inked creature was just as fearsome as the man it was tattooed on. Even now Hatsuharu swore it was staring down at him, warning that neither it nor its owner could be tamed.

Or maybe that was just the drugs talking. His toes curled against the sheets at the pleasure emanating from his cock buried in his lover's ass. He wanted to grab onto something so his hands migrated to toiling hips. He heard a rumbling snarl and could almost believe for a moment that it was the inked tiger until Kyou spoke.

"_Don't touch me._"

Hatsuharu's fingers dug in firm enough to bruise. "Harder."

This time he was confronted by two snarling faces as Kyou looked over his shoulder. His pupils were wonderfully dilated. "I said hands off, cocksucker!"

Hatsuharu ignored the warning again, knowing full well that he was flipping a coin. There was as much of a chance of Kyou giving in as there was of him actually deciding to beat him up, but the drugs coursing through them both seemed to tip things in his favour this time.

He bent his knees, planting his feet flat against the bed for leverage, and began really giving it to Kyou. The other man groaned, head falling back as Hatsuharu took over fucking him. The slap of flesh against flesh was brutal. Hatsuharu wanted to tear his lover open, he wanted to make it so Kyou couldn't walk without a limp, he wanted Kyou to beg for mercy. How his lover's hole could take that much abuse, Hatsuharu didn't know; a lesser man might be crying for him to stop by now, but not Kyou.

Unexpectedly, Kyou arched, giving a short, sharp cry. Hatsuharu felt fire rake up his thighs and something wet hit his foot. He didn't know whether to be grumpy or pleased that his lover had cum before him. The pelvis on top of him wiggled and ground down, and Hatsuharu let himself go.

He erupted inside Kyou, coating the other man's rectum with his seed. No matter how many times he spent himself there, he always wanted to do it more. Every time he saw the other man, the thought of wanting to delve inside was always there.

He had never wanted to fuck somebody else so much in his life.

The other man leaned forward and Hatsuharu's dick came free, slapping his own belly with a wet plop. He watched Kyou's hole spasm, unable to shrink back to its normal tightness after the reaming it had just received. Creamy white liquid began to leak from the gaping orifice and Hatsuharu couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him.

Unamused crimson eyes stared back at him. Broad shoulders shifted, the tiger rippling restlessly. "_What?_"

"You're full of my cum." Hatsuharu smiled indulgently. "What a faggot."*

Kyou snarled and lunged for him, a true tiger now. Hatsuharu had expected it and kicked lightning fast, his foot catching the other man in the chest and propelling him over the edge of the bed. Hatsuharu followed just as quickly, managing to maneuver himself behind his lover before plunging back inside. Kyou gave a guttural shout of rage before bowing his back in acceptance of the violation, fingernails clawing at anything in reach. The tiger bunched and flexed wildly. Hatsuharu had thought of getting one of his own to match. Maybe he should get a big ox to match the year of his birth. Better yet, an ox fucking a tiger. The thought made him laugh aloud and nails raked over his side, leaving long red marks to match the ones on his thighs.

–

Kyou moved rhythmically up then down, up then down. The best thing about being on top was that he could do whatever he wanted. He was in control of their coupling.

The ecstasy felt great. Everything felt fantastic; even breathing the air around them was turning him on. Earlier he had been writhing against the bedsheets, dirtying their bleached existence with his precum as Haru pumped him vigorously with his fingers. The feel of the fabric against his skin had been mind-blowing.

His hands traveled up his sensitive flesh as he thought of it, fingers tweaking his own nipples. He hissed low under his breath as he tugged at them to the point of pain, but that only made it feel even better. He wished Haru were biting them, pulling on them with his perfect white teeth.

Not that he would ever tell that imbecile anything of the kind. He was going to tell that idiot his ecstasy was shit, too.

His hands traveled back down over his torso, making his skin shiver. They paused at the top of his thighs. He stared down at his own bobbing erection, precum welling and dribbling from the tip, sliding down the underside. His hands moved down to Haru's thighs below him, rubbing back and forth as they felt the hair there. His body began moving faster and faster, fascinated by the erratic sway and swing of his cock. It stared back up at him, crying for another release, and the thought of being able to ejaculate again made his movements all the more hellbent.

Kyou's rhythm faltered as a set of hands that weren't his own came to rest on his hips. "_Don't touch me_," he snarled. He hated that the contact sent electric vibrations up his skin.

The fingers dug in. "Harder."

Rage started to creep into Kyou's drug-hazed mind. He _hated_ taking orders and Haru knew it; that idiot just _had_ to push his buttons! He looked over his shoulder, lip lifted. "I said hands off, cocksucker!"

The truth was, _he_ was the cocksucker. Even less than an hour before he had taken Haru in his mouth, eager to fill it with stiff meat. He still remembered vividly the taste of salty cum flooding his mouth, dribbling from his lips in long, sticky strands.

The thought was enough of a distraction for Haru to get away with repositioning his legs and taking over. Slim, pale hips plunged upward beneath Kyou with amazing force. His head snapped back, a groan rumbling from his mouth.

This was nice. This was so nice. Haru's thick cock was _ramming_ home now. Pain flared and blossomed into pleasure coursing through his body. He gasped for breath, eyes rolling back as Haru's cock jammed against his sweet spot. Raking his nails up Haru's thighs in retribution, he came. He watched with glazed eyes as his ejaculate shot from the tip of his cock all the way to Haru's foot, oozing down around his ankle. Kyou smirked at the sight, hips rocking as his orgasm finished.

Haru pulled him down tight by the hips, cumming soon after. Kyou smirked lazily as he felt the dick inside him twitch.

Not long after Haru was spent, Kyou pulled away. If he stayed too long that would make it seem like they were in some stupid, cuddly relationship, which they were _not_. He rested on hands and knees for a moment as his body twitched and settled down.

Until he heard Haru's abrupt laugh.

Kyou shifted on his hands and glared over his shoulder. "_What?_" he demanded.

Haru smiled lazily back at him. "You're full of my cum. What a faggot."

Kyou saw red. Nobody insulted him that way! He lunged but he should have known it was bait; Haru was prepared and knocked him off the bed. He landed on his back and rolled, but then his nemesis was on top of him and a thick, hard cock was ramming its way back inside him. He hadn't even realized how much his body had already missed the invasion until it was happening again. He _really_ wanted to kick Haru's ass, but...

With a frustrated shout, he conceded. His hands tore at anything in reach, half because it felt so damn good and half because he was imagining that he was attacking Haru. Then that asshole laughed again and he lashed out blindly behind him, nails catching and ripping along delicate skin.

* * *

><p>* - When they first did it, Kyou insisted that he wasn't "some faggot" to Haru. He insists it so often and is all hyped up about it that Haru loves to tease him. Yes, this is how Haru lovingly teases in this world. X3<p> 


End file.
